Kristina and Parker - Chapter 5
by nycgal1118
Summary: Chapter 5 starts the story of how Kristina and Parker met.


Kristina wakes up to an empty bed seeing that Parker had already left for class. She has left her a note on the pillow.

 _Kristina,_

 _Stay as long as you need, and I will see you at school later. I miss being away from you, touching you, kissing you and holding you. Just remember this will only be temporary. We won't have to be secretive about our relationship for long. I promise the wait will be worth it. See you soon._

 _xoxo,_  
 _Parker_

Kristina sits up with a smile across her face. She starts to think back to the day Parker first walked into her life.

Kristina talking on her cell phone.

 **K: Molly I have to go, my class is about to begin and I don't want to be late on the first day. I will talk to you later!**

Kristina walks into her classroom. There are about 50 other students in her class. Wesleyan isn't a big school but big enough to feel big. Kristina makes her way to the back of the classroom to find a desk. She gets settled in and now is just waiting for the professor to arrive. The syllabus says his name is Parker Forsyth. Parker is a new teacher at the school so no one knows anything about him.

In walks Parker.

 **P: Good morning class. I am your professor, Parker Forsyth.**

Kristina looks up as this woman walks in. A feeling came over her like nothing before, Kristina felt drawn to this woman and she knew nothing about her but she needed to know more….

 **P: Class, please say "here" when I call out your name.**

Parker goes through the list and she gets to Kristina's name.

 **P: Kristina Corinthos Davis.**

Parker looks up to see where she was sitting.

 **K: Here.**

Kristina smiles back at Parker. Parker gets through the list of student names and then begins the class.

 **P: Alright class as I said before I am Professor Forsyth. This is a literature class and I hope we can have a great semester together. Lets take out the syllabus and review it.**

Parker reads whats on the syllabus.

As Parker is reading Kristina becomes more intrigued by this woman. The sound of her voice resonates with her and she doesn't know why. Before now Kristina got by with school. She made the grade needed to pass the class. She was less interested in who was teaching before now. But seeing this woman has changed something in her. She doesn't know what it is but the feeling you get in the pit of your stomach like butterflies, that's whats happening to her. It makes Kristina nervous yet excited at the same time.

 **P: So if no one has any questions…**

Kristina interrupts and raises her hand.

 **K: I have a question?**

Parker turns and looks at Kristina.

 **P: Okay, Ms. Corinthos what is your question?**

 **K: This seems like a lot to learn in one semester. If we need extra help will you be available?**

Parker gives Kristina this look.

 **P: Ms. Corinthos if you had been listening you would have heard me say that you can contact me via email or during my office hours which are located at the top of the syllabus.**

Kristina slouches down in her chair and rolls her eyes at Parker.

 **P: Alright class that is all for today. We will dive in to the literature the next time we meet.**

Kristina is the last to leave the classroom. She walks up to Parker's desk.

 **K: So did I do something to piss you off?**

Parker looks up.

 **P: No, Kristina. I just need you to pay attention or it's going to be a long semester. I know your history of missing class so I'm warning you this class won't be a breeze.**

 **K: So you're checking up on me now? Do you do this with all of your students?**

Parker looks up at Kristina.

 **P: No, but I've heard things.**

Kristina starts to get annoyed.

 **K: Doesn't seem fair, but whatever. Keep tabs on me because I could care less.**

 **P: Are we done here?**

 **K: Guess so.**

Kristina gathers her things and walks out of the classroom.

Parker watches her leave the room and thinks to herself she is going to be a handful to handle.

A few weeks have passed and Kristina hasn't really invested her time into her literature class. To be honest she's been too distracted by Parker. So Parker calls Kristina up to the front of the room as the other students are leaving.

 **P: Kristina please have a seat.**

Kristina sits on Parker's desk.

 **P: Preferably in the chair but if you feel like you need to sit on my desk, so be it. Kristina I wanted to talk to you about your class work. Your grades have not been the best but when we do discussions you do very well at them. I don't want you to fail this class, so is there something I can do to help you pass? You have great potential Kristina and I want to help you succeed. I can make myself available after class to help you with the assignments if that is something you want for me to do. You also have my email and phone number so you can reach me anytime when you have a question about something we talked about in class. I am here for you and there are many resources you can use to get you through the literature. Perhaps a study group with some of the other students in the class? Would that help you?**

Kristina fiddles with an object on the desk.

 **K: You said you could make yourself available to help me. So you could just privately tutor me? I work better one on one then in a group setting.**

 **P: Kristina we can find you a tutor.**

 **K: But I want you…to tutor me.**

Parker looks up at Kristina.

 **P: Kristina you know I can't….**

 **K: Can't what? Tutor me? There's nothing wrong with that.**

 **P: Well no, but I feel like you are trying to make this into something else.**

Kristina has a puzzled look on her face.

 **K: What do you mean?**

 **P: Kristina, this can't be anything but a teacher and student relationship.**

Kristina gets off the desk and walks over to Parker.

 **K: I know. I wasn't thinking it was anymore than that. Besides your married and I don't date women. So whats your husbands name anyway?**

 **P: That's none of your business, my private life is private for a reason.**

Kristina shrugs.

 **K: I was just trying to get to know you better and besides you don't have any pictures of him on your desk. I want to see how hot he is!**

Parker laughs.

 **P: Oh Kristina you don't know when to stop now do you?**

 **K: What? Just tell me his name and I'll be on my way.**

Parker is hesitant at first then gives in.

 **P: Well if you must know…her name is Amanda.**


End file.
